A Sunlit Storm
by Kallypso
Summary: Petra was always known as the 'sweet' one of her family. Small and kind at heart, no one takes her seriously when she promises to be a soldier. But when her brothers enlist, she follows right along after them. When staggering loss threatens to break the new soldier, it is a certain Captain that compels her to stand again.
1. Chapter 1: Before the Fall

_**A/N: Hello everyone! So, this is my first Attack on Titan fic. I've been active for awhile in the Fullmetal Alchemist fandom especially but this idea has been turning in my head for sometime. Petra is one of my favorite characters from Attack on Titan and I've always wanted to explore her life in more detail.**_

 _ **If your a LevixPetra shipper, this fic is definetily for you, as there will be more of that later. However for the first few chapters, the story focuses exclusively on Petra.**_

 _ **So, enough of me prattling on. Enjoy!**_

 **A SUNLIT STORM**

 **Chapter 1: Before the Fall**

Petra Ral hadn't planned to start her day dangling from the uppermost branches of a tree. In fact, until this morning, she hadn't known her father was planning to chop the tree down to make room for the smaller plants to grow. Of course, Petra knew the importance of sunlight to the rest of the garden, and she would have been perfectly fine with cutting the tree down, if not for the nest of birds near the top of the tree. She had watched the eggs turn to hatchlings in the last month, and she knew the babies weren't yet ready to fly.

Perhaps she should have asked her father-or her brothers for that matter-for help in retrieving the birds. Instead she had climbed out her window and onto the roof herself. From there it was a short hop onto one of the branches and a short climb to the top, which sounded easy in theory. But with the branches thinning out, Petra worried they might not hold her weight. The wood creaked threateningly under her bare feet.

"Petra!" her father called up to her. "What in the world do you think you're doing? You're going to fall. That tree is full of rot."

"Everything is fine," she called down.

Everything was decidedly not fine. She wasn't tall enough to quite reach the nest but any further and she would snap the branches. Her brothers would be tall enough, maybe, but they were all far too heavy to climb this high.

"Geez, Petra, are you nuts?" Her brother Al leaned out her window. "You're going to break your neck."

"Almost there," she responded, standing on her tiptoes to reach.

The branch snapped and she fell a few feet, causing her father to cry out. She landed in a crouch on a lower branch. Above her the baby birds tweeted in panic. Her fall had shook the tree, jostling their branch. With a snap, it gave and the nest started to fall. Thinking quickly, Petra wrapped her legs around the branch, spinning upside down and throwing out her hands to catch them. Somehow, the nest fell into her outstretched palms.

"I-I got them." She did a quick count. Five birds, just like always. One of them pecked her hand in a panic, drawing blood, but she barely felt it. "Don't worry I'm fine."

"Good," Al said. "Now give me the birds and get down from there _now_."

Petra smiled, her golden hair fluttering in a passing breeze. "Right. Sorry."

* * *

From the time Petra was young every one treated her like a flower. That was a side effect of being the youngest of four and the only girl amongst three brothers. Al, Deidrich, and Gendry had always been Petra's protectors, even when she didn't need them. When she could have defended herself, they stepped in before she could try.

Not that it bothered her that much. Not really. She loved all of them and her father dearly. Sometimes she just wished they wouldn't be so dramatic.

"You should have asked us for help," Al said, bandaging her finger. It was only a small cut, but Al always tried to be on the safe side of things. "We could have found a way to get the birds down."

"You're all too big to climb trees," Petra said. "Nothing bad happened."

"Yeah, but if you fell out of the tree, you could have broken something." Gendry trotted into the room, followed closely by Deidrick. They both filched oranges from the bowl in the center of the table. "Tree is down. Now the garden will have an easier time."

"I hope the birds like their new perch," Petra said. "It should be out of the way of most predators. I just hope the mother doesn't panic."

"They're birds." Deidrick shrugged, sitting down next to her.

"Well, that's our sweet sister." Gendry ruffled Petra's hair. "Always so concerned over everyone and everything. She's going to make a great little wife someday."

Petra batted his hand away. "And who said I'm planning to be a wife, Gendry?"

"I mean, eventually, right? You have so many admirers around town, you'll have to pick one of them at some point," Gendry pointed out.

"I'm only eighteen. I'm not near ready to think about that yet." Petra crossed her arms. "Besides, I don't like any of the boys in town. Neither do you."

"We're not supposed to like them on principal." Deidrick tapped the kitchen counter. His blonde hair kept falling in his eyes. He needed to cut it soon. "You're our little sister. We're not going to like _any_ of the guys you bring home."

"Then I guess I'll never bring any home," Petra said.

"Oh, you're going to elope, sis?" Gendry winked. "Very rebellious."

Petra flushed. "I am not going to elope!"

Al hid a smile behind his hand, shaking his head.

"No one is eloping anywhere." Petra's father entered the kitchen, rubbing a cloth behind his neck. "Are you okay Petra?"

"I'm _fine_ ," Petra insisted. "My finger barely got cut and you're all making such a big deal out of it. I'm not that delicate."

"But you are very small," Gendry said. Of her brothers, he was the biggest, towering over six feet. If you fell and hit the ground, you could shatter.

Petra's eyes narrowed. "Rocks are small too, but they could make a dent in your head if I threw them hard enough."

"Alright, alright." Their father raised a calming hand. "We're glad you're alright Petra. And I'm glad that tree is finally out of the way." He sat down at the table. "The garden will have a chance to thrive."

"I hope the tomatoes turn out this year," Al said. "Last year we had a bad bunch."

"They'll get plenty of sunlight at least." Petra smiled.

"Yes." Their father leaned forward. "Oh, Miss Nanaba has returned from her latest mission with the survey corps. The town is buzzing."

"Miss Nanaba?" Petra brightened. "When did she get back?"

"This morning when you were hanging out of a tree," her father replied. "The town is glad to have her back. She's a strong soldier." He sighed. "She avoided coming home for a long while too, but after her father passed away, she started showing up again. It's strange."

Petra didn't say anything. It really wasn't so strange. Everyone around town used to talk about how Nanaba's father was a terrible drunk. People often theorized he was cruel to Nanaba and her siblings in his drunken rages. It wasn't confirmed, but considering she joined the survey corps so young and didn't return until he died...

Not that her father would acknowledge such things. He could often be naïve and he always tried to see the best in people. At the very least Petra had inherited that second trait from him. Optimism was a rare characteristic behind the walls, and often much needed.

"Now that her dad's gone, I'm sure she wants to take care of her siblings," Al said. "I would do the same if you died." He ran a hand through his short brown hair. Al was the eldest of Petra's brothers, even if he was also the smallest. He still had several inches on Petra but that was no great feat.

"We don't need taking care of." Deidrick shrugged.

"Ah, you definitely do," Al said. "Especially Gendry."

"Yeah, yeah." Gendry waved a hand dismissively. "Anyway, Nanaba is incredible. She's out on the front lines of humanity, killing titans like they're nothing. I want to be a soldier like her one day."

"You'd make a fine soldier, I'm sure," their father said.

"She is incredible," Petra said softly. In truth, she could only imagine being someone like Nanaba: someone strong and brave. No one treated her like a flower. To them she was a polished blade.

"Oh," Al said. "I almost forgot, we're out of eggs and milk."

"Aw, really? I'm starved," Gendry said.

"I'll go pick some up." Petra stood. "Anything else we need?"

"There's a list on the counter," Al said.

"Got it." Petra snatched up the small sheet of paper. "I'll be back soon."

* * *

Petra had well memorized the path to the market by now. Her family had never lived anywhere else. She picked her way up the busy streets, humming to herself. It was a beautiful day. The spring was finally chasing away the cold. It put a slight hop in her step.

"Oy, Petra."

And nothing took the hop out of her step faster than that voice. Fredrick Lockhart was one of Petra's more persistent admirers, and one of her brothers' least favorite. It wasn't hard to see why. He had good looks but they were always twisted with a creepy sort of smirk. A leer, Al called it, like he was trying to see past her blouse.

"Fredrick." Petra turned to look at him. "I'm sorry, but I'm in a hurry today."

"You should hold up." Fredrick forcibly looped his arm through hers. "You're always around those brothers of yours. I never get to talk to you alone."

Petra slid out of his grasp, quick as a cat, and stepped backward. "What's wrong with my brother's being around me?"

"Well you know. They're always protecting you," Fredrick said.

"If you're not a danger, that shouldn't be a problem," Petra said. Her smile was sweet but her voice had a hard note to it.

"I'm not a danger, Petra." Fredrick took a step toward her. "Come on. Walk with me."

"I don't want to."

Fredrick reached out for her. "Don't be so-"

A hand caught his wrist, pulling it away from Petra's arm and to the side.

"The girl said no," Nanaba said in a cool voice. "Or are you deaf?"

Fredrick gulped and stumbled back. "No. No I'm not. I'll just be going." Then he hurried off down the path.

Petra blinked, bewildered, before she remembered herself and quickly bowed her head. "Ah, thank you, Miss Nanaba."

"You're Petra Ral, right?" Nanaba asked. "I've spoken with your brothers before. They're interested in becoming soldiers."

"Yes," Petra said. "Yes, I'm Petra." She was surprised Nanaba remembered her name. They had only met a few times. "I'm sorry to trouble you with that. I have a few persistent admirers."

"No trouble. I'm sure you could have handled it yourself. But he was annoying me," Nanaba said.

Petra stared. People rarely told her that she could handle anything by herself. "He annoys me too." She clasped her hands together in front of her. "So, you're back from beyond the wall. How was your mission?"

"Less casualties than usual," Nanaba said. "But it was a short mission."

"Oh." Petra's face fell. "A...a lot of soldiers die in the survey corps, don't they?"

"Every time we go out," Nanaba said. "It's a fact of our job. But we make progress. Or so I'm told." She sighed and smiled. "I'm sorry, I don't want to scare you. You're safe behind these walls at least. You'll never see beyond them."

"I want to though," Petra said without thinking. "I want to go beyond. My brothers aren't the only ones who want to be soldiers."

Nanaba tilted her head to the side. "You want to join the survey corps." She paused. "I'm sorry, I don't mean to be surprised."

"That's alright. Anyone would be," Petra said. "That's why haven't told them. I haven't breathed a word of it to anyone because I know they would laugh at me." She smiled. "But I...I'd really like to be someone like you Nanaba. You're strong and people respect you."

"Being strong isn't always a privilege, Petra. It comes with it's own set of problems." Nanaba shifted. "Do you only want to become a soldier to be seen as strong?"

"I...well I'm not sure," Petra said.

"If that is the only reason, then the soldiers life isn't for you. We all have our own reasons and goals, but those who becomes soldiers for their own egos often end up dead," Nanaba said. "And no one is strong the moment before death. No one."

Petra felt a chill go through her but she held Nanaba's gaze. "It's not just for my ego. I wouldn't want my brothers to go off without me." She looked down at her bandaged thumb. "And...soldiers help people don't they? I've always been good at helping people."

"There are a lot of ways you could help people," Nanaba said. "Far be it from me to tell you how you live your life. You seem like a smart girl. I'm sure you'll excel wherever you end up." She gave her a nod. "I don't mean to take up your time. You look like you have a list of things to find. I should be going."

Petra's fingers clenched around her paper. Right. Her list. "Ah, yes. It was good to speak with you, Miss Nanaba."

Nanaba smiled faintly and turned, heading further down the street, leaving Petra alone in the crowd again. She watched her back, studying the symbol of the wings of freedom.

Petra didn't think often about why she wanted to be a soldier. Maybe she did only want to don a uniform to earn respect from her friends and family. But still...was that really so bad? Was wanting to grow stronger so terrible.

 _No one is strong the moment before death. No one._

Petra swallowed, looking back down at her list.

"Right. Eggs and milk."

* * *

 _ **A/N: Hope you enjoyed the fic. If you did, drop me a review with thoughts, questions and predictions. Until next time, happy reading!**_


	2. Chapter 2: Reasons to Fight

_**A/N: And we're back with a new chapter. Thanks for the reviews and favorites on the first one! Amazingly I could get this chapter out in the midst of finals. Hope you enjoy!**_

 **Chapter 2: Reasons to Fight**

Petra had never seen so many people in her life. They arrived in droves at the end of autumn that year, all clutching what few belongings they had left to their chests. The children were crying or pulling at their parents arms, asking questions without answers.

" _Dad, where's mom?"_

" _What happened to our house?"_

" _Is it all gone? Are we ever going to see it again?"_

Some of the children just stared forward with hollow eyes, all the joy of their young years sucked right out of them. Those were the worst for Petra to see. Those were the children who had seen loved ones eaten before their eyes. Some of them still had flecks of blood on their clothes.

One time on the way to the market, Petra found a child crouched in the corner crying for their mother. She volunteered to help the boy find his parents, asking where he had last seen them.

"In our house," the boy mumbled. "It was under a boulder. They must be somewhere inside." He looked up at her. "Please help."

Petra didn't know what to say. The heartbreak in the boy's voice tore at her chest. She wanted to help him. Everything in her wanted to find his parents. But she knew she couldn't. They were already gone.

The market was a madhouse after the break in the wall, no longer the peaceful place Petra remembered. The streets were often packed wall to wall with people.

"Food is going to be scarce now," Deidrick commented one day as they stood on the porch, watching refugees walk by. "Prices will go up. This will be a bad winter."

Petra clenched her fists. "Why does it matter if the prices go up? These people lost everything, Deidrick. You want to become a soldier, don't you? These people are the reason you join. You join to protect them."

Her brother had fallen silent after that. Deidrick could often be cold toward people, but he never got away with his offhanded comments around Petra.

Still, he was right. Food prices did go up. Necessities became scarce, especially with all the lost land. Even when the refugees filtered out and went to tend the fields of virtually barren ground in the North, the food shortages did not abate.

Eventually, the refugees were called to enlist in the army in a deadend campaign known as the Wall Maria Reclamation Experiment that would result in an almost total annihilation of their forces. Thousands died in that bloody campaign. Some said 20% of the human population. It was a horrific number that Petra couldn't even begin to comprehend. It reduced the strain on resources, but nothing else.

It was after this campaign that Nanaba, miraculously, returned. She had survived the battle, one of the two hundred survivors out of the thousands sent forward. She had a dull sort of look in her eyes when she appeared in the Ral family door.

"Excuse me, Mr. Ral. I don't mean to intrude," she said. "I came by because your children all expressed interest in becoming soldiers. I understand that after the recent campaign that may have changed. But we are in desperate need of recruits to replace those we lost." She exhaled. "May...may I come in?"

Petra's father gladly allowed her entrance. Petra scrambled to pour tea for everyone. Miss Nanaba looked like she needed something warm. The soldier's expression softened as she took a sip of the drink.

"It's delicious, thank you. It's been a long time since I've had tea." She looked around the room. "So. You've heard of the damages and you know the soldier's life isn't easy. I don't want to sugar coat anything or promise safety. I can't do that. But if you are willing, a caravan moves out tomorrow for the training grounds. You could join it."

"I will," Gendry was the first to speak. "I'm not afraid. If the corps needs capable soldiers, I'll join."

"I'm not afraid to put my life on the line," Deidrick agreed. "Gendry and I have talked about becoming soldiers for a long time. We always knew the risks."

Al was quiet for a long moment before he looked up. "I'm not about to let my brothers go out on their own. They need someone to watch them. And anyway, I want to keep our town safe. If there aren't enough soldiers, the titans might find their way here next. I'm not going to die not knowing how to fight."

Nanaba nodded. Then her cool blue eyes moved to Petra, standing at the wall. "What about you Petra?"

Petra winced and her father let out a nervous laugh.

"Ah, surely you must be joking Miss Nanaba. Petra would never be a soldier. It's my boys that you want."

"The army makes no discrimination based on gender," Nanaba said. "And I would like to hear Petra speak for herself."

Petra licked her lips and found her courage somewhere deep inside of her. "Yes. I still want to join. I may be afraid. I'm terrified even. But I still want to become a soldier."

"Petra, no," her father said.

"Dad's right," Gendry said. "No way in hell."

"You can't stop me," Petra said firmly. "If I want to become a soldier, that's my choice to make. I'm an adult. I can make decisions for myself."

"You are not going out onto the front lines," Deidrick snapped. "You're not going anywhere near a titan."

Nanaba stood slowly. "I see I've caused an argument. That was not my intention." She finished her tea and set down the cup. "Regardless, the caravan leaves just after dawn tomorrow. If you're there, you'll go with it." She looked at Petra. "Thank you for the tea. It was welcome."

Petra nodded and watched Nanaba disappear. Then she turned to face her family. Four pairs of eyes stared back at her as if willing her to admit it was all a joke. She wasn't going to join the army. She wouldn't take such a tremendous risk. Of course not. But Petra kept her expression firm.

"I want to be a soldier."

"Well you're not going to be one. That's final," Deidrick said.

"Why?" Petra asked. "Why is it okay that you three put your lives on the line but not me? Why can you go off to die but I have to stay here?"

"You're our little sister, Petra," Gendry said, as if that explained everything.

"And you're my brothers. See, I can make obvious statements too," Petra said. "I'm not a flower. I'm not something that needs to be protected. You can't treat me like something fragile all of my life while you throw yourselves around."

"It doesn't matter. Someone has to stay home." Al stood. "Someone has to stay with dad."

"Then let it be you," Petra said. "You hesitated longer than any of us in answering her. You're the one who's scared to go."

Al winced but didn't argue the point.

"It doesn't matter," Deidrick said. "We're not letting you on that caravan tomorrow Petra. You're staying here. You don't want to be a soldier."

Petra lifted her chin. "I'll be the judge of what I want."

"Maybe." Deidrick stood and wandered toward the stairs. "But I still won't let you on."

Gendry nodded, following after Deidrick. "Me neither. Not a chance, sis."

Petra was flushed with anger. Her fists were shaking. Why did everyone in her house pretend to know what was best for her?

"You can't go," her father murmured. "I won't allow it."

"Why are you okay with your sons risking their lives but not your daughter," Petra said. "I may look like mom but I'm _not_ her."

Her father fell silent. He opened his mouth to reply, then closed it. Petra watched him drift out of the room, wishing she could take the words back.

"That was cold, Petra," Al murmured. "Usually Deidrick is the cold one."

"I...I know," Petra murmured. "Just...Al, I'm not being stupid or making this decision on a whim. You saw all those people that came through town. They lost everything and I just think...if there were more soldiers to protect them..."

"It wouldn't make a difference," Al said. "There are too many titans to make a difference, Petra. If you had been among the soldiers, you would have died. Joining the army just seems like a way of...prolonging the end."

Petra studied him. "If you think that, why are you joining?"

"To keep an eye on Deidrick and Gendry," Al said.

"You could stay behind and I could watch them instead," Petra said.

Al smiled faintly. "Then who would watch you?" He stood. "Deidrick and Gendry won't let you on that caravan. If you did come along, I would look out for you like the others. But please think about it Petra. Think about whether or not you really want this." He exhaled. "I'll...trust your judgment, whatever it is."

Petra watched him go. Though Al was furthest from her in age, her senior by five years, Petra had always been closest to him. He was the softest of her brothers, and the kindest. He coddled her like everyone else but he also took her seriously. Which was good. She had already made her decision.

One way or another, she was going to find a way onto that caravan. She would become a soldier and she would protect people who couldn't protect themselves.

Petra wouldn't be satisfied with anything else.

* * *

Nanaba didn't see Petra among the recruits the next day. There were a number of young men and women who had arrived for training, but she could not find the small blonde in the crowd. She wondered if it was because her brothers had dissuaded her. The two younger brothers seemed to be keeping a watch for her. Nanaba wondered if they would shove her off the caravan if she showed.

"We should go," Nanaba's comrade said.

"Yes. It's time." Nanaba stood atop the cart. "Alright, everyone in! We won't stop until we reach the training grounds. Then you'll be in for the year of your lives."

The recruits followed instructions, climbing aboard. Nanaba sat back down as her comrade flicked the reigns.

They had only made it ten feet when a small shape leapt from a nearby roof, grabbing a tree branch on the way down to slow her fall. Petra Ral stood beside the cart, her pack over her shoulder.

"May I sit up front with you Miss Nanaba?" she asked. "I do not want my brothers to throw me out."

Nanaba observed the girl. Then she asked a question she had asked nearly a year previously. "Why do you want to be a soldier?"

"Because I want to protect everyone I can," Petra said, without skipping a beat. "I don't want innocent people to be sent to the front lines ever again, and I don't want to stay in the background while other people die for me. My life is no more important than anyone's and I will gladly give it in battle."

The girl quite baffled Nanaba. She had the sweetest face and a voice like honey. Petra would be able to have a perfect, quiet life in this town if she wanted it. But hear she stood in front of Nanaba, fire in her eyes, her tiny body caught in the light of the rising sun. She was practically glowing.

"Get on," Nanaba said at last. "We have a long way to go."

Petra beamed and clambered aboard.

Such a bright smile Petra had. Nanaba couldn't help but wonder, morbidly, how long it would take for that smile to wash away. One year? Two? How long into her service would this small girl become food for the titans? These were the questions Nanaba couldn't help but ask after seeing so much blood shed.

Petra was a bright little star. But people like her often faltered when covered in blood.

* * *

 _ **A/N: And thus Petra joins the military. Next week will take her through the majority of her her training. Stay tuned and happy reading!**_


	3. Chapter 3: Earning Respect

_**A/N: A new chapter! My update schedule may be a little wonky as I am out of the country for the next few weeks but I will try to keep my updates regular. Enjoy!**_

 **Chapter 3: Earning Respect**

Petra planned to avoid her brothers as long as humanely possible. Considering she was a girl and placed into a dormitory with other women, she thought the endeavor might be manageable. She was glad to see so many other young women joining with the army. She wasn't the odd one out at all.

Of course, most of the girls were taller than her and had sharper, stronger features, but Petra tried not to let that bother her.

Her bunkmate was named Kayla. She was tall and wirey, with a mane of ginger hair that she always kept pulled back in a bushy ponytail. She was outspoken and brash, but she also seemed to take an instant liking to Petra.

"So, your brothers didn't want you to come along and you stepped up anyway, huh?" Kayla asked. "You have guts for looking so sweet. Let's hope a titan doesn't spill them, huh?"

Of course, avoiding her brothers became much more difficult the next day-the first day of training-when all of the new recruits lined up to face an introduction/interrogation by the instructor.

Keith Shadis had a booming voice and the kind of presence that froze new recruits in place. Even her brothers seemed intimidated by him. Petra could see them standing tensely in a line a few rows in front of her.

Petra kept her head down, hoping perhaps Shadis might pass her by. He didn't speak to all the recruits after all. But, sure enough, his shadow fell over her.

"And what the hell is your name, sunshine."

Petra steeled herself and gave a salute, pressing her clenched fist over her heart. "Petra Ral, sir, from the Karanes District."

She heard her brothers react. She heard their sharp intakes of breath and it took everything in her not to look at them. Fortunately, Keith Shadis was blocking most of her vision.

"Karanes. Seems like we've got four of you Rals, here. Are you going to be any good or just titan fodder?"

"I have no plans to become titan fodder sir," Petra said. "But if I do, I hope I choke it on the way down."

"You're too small to choke any titan. Line four, about face!"

Petra turned at his order. Her hand was trembling. Now she would have no choice but to confront the inevitable.

Her brothers would be quite irritated with her.

* * *

"I can't believe this," Gendry said later at dinner. Petra found herself in a corner table, surrounded by her brothers. "How did you get on the caravan without us seeing?"

"I rode with Miss Nanaba," Petra said.

"I hope you enjoyed the ride," Deidrick said. "Because you're getting on the caravan back tomorrow. There are lots of recruits who drop out after the first day."

Petra gritted her teeth. "I am not going."

"You are."

"I refuse."

"Hey, boys." Kayla pushed her way past the wall of the Ral brothers and plopped down next to Petra. "Is there a problem here?"

"This is family business," Gendry said. "She's our little sister."

"That's nice," Kayla scratched her ear. "It's just you're all _very_ loud. Maybe Keith Shadis rubbed off on you but you don't have to shout everything." She threw an arm around Petra's shoulders. "Anyway, what's the problem?"

"There's no problem. Petra is dropping out tomorrow," Deidrick said.

"Really?" Kayla said. "Does she want to drop out?"

"No. I don't," Petra said.

"Then I guess she's not," Kayla said.

"Look, this is none of your-" Gendry started to say, but Kayla held up a hand.

"You've said that before. But it is my business. Petra is my bunkmate. And since she seems like the sweet type that I can get to do me favors, I want to have her around. The other girls in our cabin like her too. Isn't that right?!"

Three others joined them at the table, pushing their way past and sitting down with Petra. None of them were near as tall as Gendry but they weren't ones to mess with either.

"What I'm saying is, if you try to force Petra to go anywhere she doesn't want, I'm going to break your nose," Kayla said. "I don't care if you play your 'older brother' card. Petra has just as much a right to die as the rest of you."

"Gendry, Deidrick." Al finally spoke up. "It's too late now. Petra has the uniform and she has no plans to go back. If she can't cut it in training then she'll go home." He looked at Petra. "We can't make her decisions for her."

"Tch." Deidrick gritted his teeth together and stalked off. Gendry followed soon after.

"Sorry for the commotion." Al bowed his head, then followed after them.

"Brothers," Kayla sighed. "They always think they know what's best, don't they?"

"You don't even have brothers, Kayla," one of the girls-Ruth-leaned across the table.

"Hey I'm just trying to relate to Petra here," Kayla said. "Don't you worry. You've got a place with us. Though I'm interested to see if you can cut it. You might flunk out on the first day."

Petra raised her chin. "What do I get if I don't?"

"My eternal respect," Kayla said.

"Oh, yeah, that's a commodity," another girl, Riley, commented.

"It actually is," the third girl, Patricia, said. "Kayla doesn't respect anyone."

"Damn straight." Kayla propped her feet up on the table. "We'll see how training goes tomorrow."

* * *

At first, training revolved purely around physical drills: running and strength exercises. The first few days were difficult as Petra had never put much concentrated effort into her physical fitness. But as her body adjusted to the ache, she managed to keep up. She found that while she was not particularly strong, she was fast. She was at least capable enough not to stand out as weak.

But the real training began with the ODM gear. If cadets couldn't prove proficient at balancing in a harness, they would be kicked out. This was Petra's real test. If she couldn't pass, then she would be sent home. She knew that Gendry and Deidrick were hoping that she would fail.

"Well, Petra?" Kayla clapped her on the back. "How's your balance?"

"It's good," Petra said. "I just hope it's good enough."

She was in the next group to step up to the ODM contraptions. Adrenaline raced through her as they strapped her in. The wires began to lift, pulling her onto her toes.

 _Just like balancing in a tree._

Petra breathed out as they hoisted her off the ground. At first she was unsteady, and she knew tilting one way or another would send her careening to the ground. So she tried to stay absolutely still and calm. She kept her body tense by fluid enough to react to the swaying of the wires. Her palms spread wide.

Seconds seem to pass in slow motion as the instructors passed by, observing her form.

"She's a natural," she heard one of them say. "Perfectly balanced."

Petra felt her face flush. Were they talking about her? Was she really a natural? Now that she sat into the gear, it did feel effortless.

She looked up, meeting Kayla's eyes. Her bunkmate gave her a thumbs up. Then she looked to her brothers. Deidrick and Gendry look solemn. Petra knew what they had wanted, but they wouldn't get it. She was a natural at the ODM gear and she intended to get better with it in time.

So she did what she always did when she felt especially rebellious: she gave them a bright smile.

* * *

Days fell into a routine soon enough. With the weaker candidates weeded out, those that remained threw themselves into training. Whether it was long distance runs or ODM training or classwork, the instructors always expected 100%.

Petra always excelled in the classroom, having a sharp and focused mind. Al excelled even more than her with books though, which perhaps made up for what he lacked in physical stamina.

Petra was dedicated in her studies and even better with the ODM gear, but if there was one thing she lacked, it was strength. She was smaller and at an automatic disadvantage to the others. She often struggled to make her cuts deep enough when they started training with the blades.

Gendry and Deidrick had no such issues, they were both strong, and while they weren't near as agile in their ODM gear, they were effective. Gendry always took the most direct approach, blazing in like a hero. Deidrick took a more roundabout way, but was often just as effective.

But most importantly, Petra could keep pace with them. When they tried to show off their speed, Petra would often surge ahead, stealing their kills. She pushed herself daily to prove her worth to her brothers. It was slow going, but once they realized she wasn't going anywhere, they started to accept her presence. They weren't happy about it, particularly Deidrick. But they stopped outwardly protesting.

Proving herself to her brothers wasn't Petra's only challenge. No, she had to prove herself to her other fellow cadets as well. Many of the male cadets were amazed that Petra wanted to be a soldier when she was, apparently, pretty and cute. Some teased her relentlessly. She took their comments with a sweet smile and a calm retort, but they did get under her skin.

But none of them were as bad as Oluo Bozado.

Oluo established himself very early on as the most talented cadet in their group. He excelled in every area except perhaps in the classroom. Certainly no one had a better handle on the ODM gear than him. And in spite of all this, he was a complete pest. He showed off at every opportunity and talked big, like he was on top of the world. And of course there was the flirting.

Oluo flirted with most of the female cadets at some point or another, but Petra became one of his main targets. Perhaps because she was too polite to break his nose. He talked often about how he would become a hero and even stooped to tell Petra her future.

"I'm sure you'll end up in the Garrison," Oluo said. "Unless of course you decide the soldier's life isn't for you."

"And why wouldn't I go to the Military Police or the Survey corps?" Petra asked, an acid tone to her honey sweet voice.

"Well, the Military Police is for the top ten, so most won't get a chance at that. You can rule that one out," Oluo speculated. "As for the Survey corps, someone like you doesn't belong out there."

"And who is someone like me, Oluo?"

"Well, you know."

Yes, Petra did know. She knew exactly what he was insinuating and it drove her crazy.

It was her growing irritation that drove her to stalk over to brother's dorm one afternoon during a break. She pounded on the cabin door. Deidrick answered, looking confused.

"Hey. What do you want?"

"Your help." Petra grabbed him by the front of his uniform and pulled him outside.

"Woah, woah. Geez, sis." Deidrick detached himself from her grip, rubbing a hand through his sandy hair. "What do you need help with?"

"Yeah, you never ask us for help." Gendry appeared on the porch. "You're too proud for that."

"I wouldn't have to be proud if you two didn't treat me as weak," Petra said. "But I'll make an exception today. I need help dealing with Oluo."

"Oluo?" Deidrick raised an eyebrow. "Isn't that the guy always acting like hot shit?"

"Yeah, and he hasn't left me alone," Petra said.

"We can beat him up for you, sis." Gendry cracked his knuckles. "He's pretty good, but if we teamed up, we could take him."

"No. I want to deal with him on my own," Petra said. "I won't earn anyone's respect by hiding behind my brothers. But there's still a way you can help me. We have sparring drills tomorrow. I need to practice flipping people who are bigger than me."

"So, basically you want us to act as punching bags," Deidrick said.

"Sounds fun," Gendry said. "I'm in. But I'm not sure you can come close to lifting me, sis."

Petra placed her hands on her hips. "I have gotten much stronger, you know."

"Yeah, but you still struggle sometimes with cutting deep enough with the blades," Deidrick said. "That's fine though. I know a way you can throw someone as big as Gendry without strength."

Petra's eyebrows shot up. "Really?" She hadn't expected Deidrick to be so willing to help her. Of all of her brothers he was the angriest at her becoming a soldier. For the first few weeks, he hadn't even spoken to her. Now...he seemed more like the Deidrick she was used to. Her brother.

"What do you mean?" Gendry asked. "I'd never let you throw me."

"Come at me then." Deidrick flicked his blonde hair to the side. "Show me what you've got."

Gendry raised his fists and lunged. It happened fast. Deidrick hooked his arm around Gendry's as his fist soared past his face. Then he spun with Gendry's momentum. The larger boy was sent rolling across the ground.

"Damn." Gendry coughed. "Lucky shot."

"Sure." Deidrick brushed off his hands. "See, people like Gendry always attack head on and with a lot of force. You can use their momentum against them. They become their own worst enemy." He beckoned Petra forward. "Say I go to punch you like this." He started mimicking the attack in slow motion. "You would dodge. Then grab my wrist like this see?" He guided her hands. "Then a twist and I'm on the ground."

"I think I get it," Petra said. "Let me practice."

"Sure." Deidrick cracked his neck. "I can go easy the first time."

"No," Petra said. "Full out. I need the momentum."

Deidrick's mouth twitched. "Fine." Then he lashed out at her. Petra dodged the blow easily. She had quick reflexes after all. Then she hooked her arm around his and twisted just as she had seen him do. Miraculously, Deidrick flipped right over her shoulder, landing hard on his back.

He sat up. "Damn. Yeah, that was it." He glanced over his shoulder at her. "Not bad, little sister."

"Thanks." Petra flushed with pride and held out a hand to him. "Want to watch me flip Olou to the dirt tomorrow?"

Deidrick accepted her hand. "It would be my pleasure."

* * *

Oluo seemed surprised the next day when everyone was pairing up to spar and Petra tapped him on the shoulder.

"I need someone to spar with," she said with a sweet smile.

"Ah, well I don't know if I could spar with you," Oluo said. "It wouldn't be a fair fight."

Petra's hands clenched behind her back but she kept her face cheerful. "Oh, I don't know. We all have to go through the same training. Maybe you could teach me a thing or two."

Her words seemed to strike his ego and he puffed out his chest. "Well, I mean, if you insist, Petra."

"Good," Petra fought to keep a sour tone from her voice.

Once they stood opposite each other, he still seemed reluctant to raise his fists. He didn't take her seriously enough. But Petra was not about to let his view of her spoil her plans. She put up her fists.

"Oluo. Come at me."

"Me, come at you?" Oluo said. "Are you sure?"

"Yes," Petra said. "Tell you what, if you can knock me to the ground, I'll have dinner with you tonight. But if you can't, then you have to do me a favor."

"Oh...well that does sound like a good deal," Oluo said.

Petra heard murmurings all around them. Other cadets had overheard the deal and wanted to watch. Kayla had flat out pulled up a seat to watch. "This'll be great."

Petra felt her brother's gazes as well. They were all watching to see her play. Al, Gendry. Deidrick. She made eye contact with her middle brother and he gave her a small nod.

"Come at me," Petra said again. Her honey colored eyes filled with a determined fire. "Now."

Oluo did. He rushed forward lashing out with his fist. He wasn't giving it his all. That was fine. It was still enough. Petra sidestepped him, wrapping her arm around his and spinning, just like Deidrick taught her. Oluo flipped through the air and slammed into the ground.

A mix between a collective gasp and a cheer went up around her. Kayla whooped at the top of her lungs and Petra knew she heard Gendry cheering in the crowd.

"See that? That's my sister!"

Oluo sat up, rubbing a hand behind his head. "Geez. Didn't expect that."

"Oluo," Petra said sweetly. "You owe me a favor."

"Guess I do. What is it?" Oluo asked.

Petra smiled brightly. "Don't speak to me without my permission again." With that she turned and walked away, leaving him in the dust.

Her brothers crowded around her and Gendry lifted her up onto his shoulders.

"That's my incredible sister. You've got power in that tiny body."

"I told you as much didn't I?" Petra laughed.

"It was something," Al said. "Good job Petra."

"Yeah. Good job." Deidrick said. He reached a hand up to her. "Petra, I'm sorry I gave you such a hard time about coming here. I was just...scared what would happen to you. But you're as much a soldier as the rest of us."

Petra's smile softened and she clasped his hand in hers. "I forgive you. Thank you, Deidrick."

It felt like she had her family back now. No more trying to prove herself to them. They were on her side through thick and thin.

She would need that when they became real soldiers.

* * *

 _ **A/N: Now that Petra has the respect of her brothers, can she make it as a soldier? Tune in next time to find out! Drop me a review if you enjoyed. Happy reading!**_


	4. Chapter 4: Graduation Day

_**A/N: Hey one and all. I know I've been gone for the past few weeks, but I'm back. Had to get into the summer swing of things. But since the Attack on Titan Season 2 finale was so spectacular I was inspired to keep going. Hope you enjoy!**_

 **Chapter 4: Graduation Day**

Petra hadn't expected time to move so quickly. Living at home, the days always seemed to drift by. But life as a soldier in training filled her days and evenings to the brim, leaving her tired at night when she hit the mattress. There was a routine to this existence and it blurred days into weeks into months into a full year.

Before Petra knew it, they were facing graduation into the ranks of real soldiers. Kayla and some of the other girls were really excited about the whole thing, but Petra felt quite nervous. It wasn't that she wasn't ready. She had put herself through hell this past year, and the once soft contours of her body had hardened into lean muscle. She had mastered the ODM gear, and had surpassed many of her peers in all areas, despite her stature.

And yet, the nerves still came. Tomorrow, she would make the decision of where to spend her life as a soldier.

"Rankings will come in soon," Kayla said. "The instructors are supposed to deliver a letter to us before tonight. That way the top ten can stand separate from the rest at the ceremony. To lord their superiority over everyone."

"I completely forgot about the rankings," Petra said. "We've been so busy in training lately I barely have time to worry about it. I wonder who will be in the top ten."

"You wonder, do you?" Riley tossed her pillow at Petra's head. Petra caught it before it landed. "Obviously, you're going to make the top ten."

"I don't know. There are a lot of excellent trainees in our group," Petra said. "I'm sure Olou will be in the top ten."

Riley sighed, fluffing her frizzy hair. "Yeah. And he won't shut up about it either."

"No doubt," Ruth agreed, dangling her legs off the edge of her bed. She kept her dark hair shockingly long for a soldier, but it never caught in the ODM gear.

"Word on the street is he'll end up number one," Kayla said. "The guy is a jerk, but he's a damn excellent soldier, I'll give him that." She shrugged. "At least he stopped bothering you. You got him good Petra."

Petra smiled.

A knock came at the door. Ruth opened it up and found one of the instructors standing there. Everyone leapt to attention, giving their salute.

"At ease soldiers." The instructor held out a letter. "The rankings are here. Arrive at the graduation ceremony early this evening to take your positions."

"Yes, sir," Ruth accepted the letter. When the door closed, all of the girls scrambled over, grabbing for the paper. Ruth held it behind her back but Kayla snatched it away, ducking out of reach of their hands and hopping up onto the top bunk like it was only a few feet off the ground.

"Alright, alright, settle down," she said. "I'll read the rankings." She split the seal open with her thumb and pulled out a small sheet of paper. She grinned. "Well, look who squeezed in. Riley. Number 10."

"Heck yeah." Riley pumped her fist.

"At number 9 we have Chadwick. Guess that makes sense. Number 8 is yours truly." She gave a little bow and the others applauded politely. "At number 7 we have Richard. Number 6 Stefan. Number 5, Ruth." She glanced up at Ruth. "Nice job. I knew you'd end up somewhere."

Ruth gave a small smile. "Thanks."

"Number 4, Emmet. Yeah, that guy is a beast with the blades. Number 3, ah look it's the ever stoned faced Deidrick Ral."

"Attractive and talented. If only he wasn't so cold." Riley sighed, slumping against the wall.

Petra beamed. "I knew Deidrick would be high up."

Kayla looked up at her. "But he didn't manage to beat you did he? Petra Ral, number 2."

Petra blinked. "I...really? I'm number 2?" She shook her head. "How did I end up that high?"

"You're the best at maneuvering with the ODM gear," Riley said, ruffling her hair. "Everyone knows that. In all the forest drills, no one could catch you. Must be that small body. It's aerodynamic."

"It did you well," Kayla agreed. "It would have been the icing on the cake if you had beat out Olou but, alas." She held out the letter. "There he is at number one."

"Well, I may not like him much," Petra said. "But he did deserve that ranking. I wonder if he'll end up in the military police."

"Won't you?" Ruth asked. "The Military Police is the safest."

"Yes," Petra said. "But...well that's not why I've been training to be a soldier. I trained because I wanted to help people. I wanted to kill titans so that they would never get a chance to hurt anyone. The Military Police don't get a chance to do that." She looked down at her hands. "I...think I may join the Scouts."

"A lot of people die in the scouts," Riley observed.

"I know," Petra said. "But they're the ones on the front lines. I've...always admired their sacrifice." She looked up at them. "Anyway, what have we been training for if not to fight titans?"

"It's a good point," Kayla said. "I do like the idea of being a hero in the scouts. Maybe I'll go for it."

"You don't have to," Petra said.

"Maybe not," Riley said slowly. "But I can't let you get all the glory. I mean...I am a badass with the blades."

"Look at Petra, being a trend setter." Kayla pat Petra on the back. "Want to join the herd, Ruth?"

"You three can do what you'd like," Ruth said. "I'd rather join the Military Police. Only the top ten get that chance. I can't throw that away." She studied her hands. "I'm in no mood to see a real titan anyway."

"I don't blame you," Petra said.

"Lame. The four of us could have taken on the titans together." Kayla sighed. "Ah well. We'd better put on our gear. We need to get to the ceremony."

* * *

The ceremony passed in a blur. Petra could hardly believe she was standing in the row of the top ten. Her brother stood at her right, an actual smile on his face when he looked down at her.

"I can't believe I let my sister beat me," he said. "I was so focused on beating Gendry and Al."

"Then I came in from behind." Petra grinned. "That will teach you to underestimate me."

"Yeah, it's pretty surprising you ended up here," Olou said. "Guess you're tough after all."

Petra smiled sweetly. "What, you didn't get that when I flipped you?"

Olou sighed. "Yeah, yeah. I still topped you in the end though, didn't I?"

"Narrowly," Petra said.

"Yeah, you two are about equal," Deidrick said, his gaze hardening. "So shut your mouth, Olou."

The graduation ceremony culminated with a celebratory dinner in the mess hall. Everyone gathered in the room where they had spent so many mornings and evenings of their lives this past year and reminisced on old times. Petra found herself laughing and drinking with her friends and her brothers. It was a shame everyone would be going separate ways soon, because she quite loved these people. They were all a sort of family to her.

But perhaps the thing she feared most was being separated from her brothers.

She found herself among them that night, sitting out in between their cabins, looking up at the moon. Gendry was bothering Deidrick about cheating to get his and Gendry's names switched in the rankings. Al laughed at their argument in between carefully writing a letter to their father.

Petra felt all sorts of nostalgic watching them. A soft smile graced her features as she watched the sky.

"So," Al said when he finished his letter. "Have you all decided where you're going?"

"Obviously, I'm joining the scouts," Gendry said. "I've always wanted to be on the front lines. I would have joined them even if I had gotten top ten." He nudged Deidrick. "What about you? Are you wimping out on me now that you're hot shit?"

"Yeah, right," Deidrick said. "I have to go to show you how it's done. The scouts were always the plan."

"I figured that," Al said. "Naturally, I'll have to come along with both of you. You need looking out for. I'd go crazy if I was on the wall while you were out risking your lives."

"Ah, we can handle ourselves." Gendry shrugged. "But we'd like the company."

Deidrick looked at Petra. "And? What about you."

Petra observed her hands. "I know you all won't like it...but it's my decision no matter what you say, so-"

"You want to join the scouts right," Deidrick said. Petra looked at him in surprise. "I figured. Yeah, I might prefer it if you joined the Military police but...you're the kind of person I'd want at my side in the field." He leaned back on his hands. "I gave up trying to tell you what to do a while ago."

Petra smiled softly. "I...thank you, Deidrick. It means a lot."

"I'm with him," Gendry said. "I mean, obviously, you're better than all of us, so we need you out there watching our backs."

"Yes," Al agreed. "And it will be easier to keep an eye on you all if you're in one place. Though I'm least worried about you Petra."

Petra laughed. She felt tears rising to her eyes though she didn't know why. "Thank you." She wiped her tears away with her sleeve. "I've...I've only ever wanted to prove I could stand beside you guys. I didn't want to be left behind."

Deidrick exhaled, wrapping an arm around her shoulders. "And look at you. You've gone and moved ahead of us in the process."

"Yeah. Show off." Gendry circled around them to sit on her other side.

Al smiled softly and folded up his letter. "Then we're decided then. The Ral family is going to the front." His gaze was steady, but Petra was sure she saw his hands shaking.

Al didn't want to join the survey corps. She knew that. He just felt a responsibility to everyone. He would be much happier on the wall. She wanted to tell him to go with his gut. She could watch the boys.

But he would never go for that. Al was driven by responsibility to his family. Scared as he was, he would stick with them through thick and thin. Even if that meant braving the titans.

* * *

The next evening, all the newly graduated recruits stood before the stage as the leader of the Survey corps, Erwin Smith, took his place in the center. He was flanked by other seasoned soldiers, among whom were the few survivors of the great war. Miss Nanaba was among them and she looked pleased to see Petra amongst the other recruits.

"Check it out." Kayla nudged Petra. "It's Captain Levi."

"Who?" Petra asked.

"Come on, you've heard us talking about him right? They say he's easily humanity's strongest," Kayla said. "No one even knows how many titans he's killed. But he sure is short."

Petra focused on him. The legendary 'humanity's strongest' was indeed short, dark haired and rather scary looking. The intensity of his gaze was even more potent than Erwin Smith's.

"I wonder if he's still taller than you?" Kayla said. "You should stand next to him to find out."

"Quiet," Petra said. "Erwin Smith is about to speak."

"I'll be brief," Erwin Smith's voice boomed out over the recruits. "Many of you have seen what kind of destruction the titans can cause. Some of you are refugees from the outer districts. Some of you haven't been anywhere near a titan in your life. But you all know that fighting titans is not a game. It is a life or death struggle." His gaze was intense as he scanned them all. "Many of you will die in your first year. Hell, many of you will die on your first mission. But those who survive will become seasoned warriors. You are all necessary to protect humanity. But if you aren't willing to give your hearts, your lives, to the survey corps, then you are not needed." He straightened. "If you wish to join the Garrison or the Military Police, you may leave now. Those who remain, will belong to the Survey corps."

Many of the crowd turned to leave. Petra had expected as much. Most would prefer life on the wall to in the field and half of those ranked in the top ten with her wanted the life of the stable life of the Military Police.

Still, she felt a bit small, standing in the moving crowd. One by one, they all left until, at some point, the field stilled again. A small chunk of recruits were left behind. Her brothers were among them. Kayla and Riley too. And Petra felt some of the fear in her heart ease at the sight of familiar faces. She was not alone in this.

"Welcome to the Survey corps," Erwin Smith said. He almost seemed to smile for a moment before he shouted. "Give your hearts!"

"Sir!"

Petra saluted, her fist clenched hard at her heart. Up on the stage Nanaba was smiling at her. She seemed equal parts proud and sad, though Petra didn't quite know what the sadness came from.

Maybe all soldiers couldn't help but look sad or angry after seeing so much death. Petra knew that at some point in the future her uniform would be stained red with blood.

She would just have to hope said blood didn't belong to her.

* * *

 _ **A/N: Next time, the new recruits adjust to life in the survey corps and Petra meets Captain Levi for the first time. See you then! Happy reading.**_


	5. Chapter 5: Cleaning Duty

_**A/N: Hi guys! Sorry I haven't updated this fic in awhile. Blame my busy summer. But I will try to get back on the ball with this one. In this chapter, Captain Levi and Petra finally meet! Hope you enjoy :)**_

 **Chapter 5: Cleaning Duty**

Petra had never ridden a horse before. She had seen many, and often got sidetracked petting their noses until one of her brothers guided her away. But she had never dreamed of riding one of the great beasts. She was so small and they were... not small in the least. It wasn't that she thought they would intentionally hurt her, but with hooves like that, accidents could happen.

Of course, in the survey corps, horses would become her life line. A good, trusty steed could mean the difference between survival and a titan's jaws. These horses were trained to keep running no matter what and they didn't spook easily. Petra's horse was a black beauty named Onyx. And though she was nervous to ride him at first, once Deidrick helped her onto his back, she felt instantly calmer. He was quite a gentle animal. A little ornery when he was hungry, but other than that, a model creature.

"Treat your horse well," the instructor said. "You are responsible for taking care of them in the stables. We don't tolerate poorly groomed animals around here. You want a healthy horse out in the field."

Petra smiled, petting Onyx's mane. She would be sure to do just that.

"Great, something else Petra will beat us at," Gendry commented. "She's always been a natural with animals."

Petra smiled back at him. "Oh please. They don't like you because you stomp all over the place and don't pay attention to where you're going." She nodded at Al. "See, Al is getting the hang of it. Animals have always liked him too."

Al laughed, rubbing a hand behind his head. "Its okay, Petra. You don't need to make me feel better." He pet his own horse, a Palomino mare. "Though this is the easiest skill we've had to learn yet."

In those first days, they drilled often with the horses and with various instructors, making sure they had the skills to make it in the field. They learned about different colored signals which Commander Erwin Smith used to direct their group through the open field and away from titans. And, soon, they were placed into squads based on their skill.

Squads were created with the hope of creating a balance. Those who excelled at omnidirectional maneuver gear were placed with those good at blade work and those who excelled more on the horses. All were necessary in the field for fighting and communications.

It just happened, of course, that the Ral family was a perfect balance in many respects. Al was great with the horses and could ride very quickly. He was optimal for passing along messages between groups. Gendry excelled with blade work. Deidrick was incredible with the maneuver gear itself. And of course, Petra, was an all-around good student in all of the disciplines. They were placed with a soldier who had survived a few years in the field, coming in just after the mission to reclaim the wall had decimated most of the soldier population. His name was Donovan, and though he was no experienced veteran, he had survived several scouting missions.

"We decided to keep your family together for the first mission especially," Donovan said. "It's not because we're sentimental. Strong bonds mean you may work well together naturally without having to speak much. But remember to think smart too. Breaking formation can lead to massive casualties. Don't be a hero."

Telling Gendry not to be a hero was pointless. All he'd ever wanted was to be a hero in the survey corps. All of them had joined in order to protect the ones they loved. It was a romantic idea, even if it was overly optimistic.

And some of the survey corps...well, they were far from heroic.

In some ways, Petra understood them. These soldiers had been through hell. Many of them drank in their free time to clear the images of the past. And they looked down on new recruits because they saw them as weak.

But while she understood them, she would not tolerate them belittling her brother.

It started when two of the older soldiers casually pointed Al out and called him titan fodder. Al had brushed off the comment with a laugh.

"It's because of the glasses," he said. "They don't think I can be strong with them. But who knows. Maybe my glasses will warn titans away. It's a choking hazard."

But Petra saw his shoulders hitch. She knew how scared he was going into the field and he didn't need the soldiers to fuel that fear.

The comments continued until one day, Petra and Al stumbled across a sort of betting pool. Some of the veterans had grouped around and started betting on which of the rookies would get the first kill and which would be the first to die. At the very top of the first list was Olou, no surprise there. At the top of the second list was Al.

"What the hell is this?" Petra asked before Al could stop her.

"Ah, one of the rookies," a soldier with a goatee looked up. He was the one who had first called Al titan fodder. "And the titan food too. That's great. See we're just starting a little betting pool going into this mission." He tapped on the paper pinned up to the wall. "Who's gonna get the first kill and who's gonna be the first to die. As you can see, Glasses there is pretty close to the top of the latter list."

Petra glanced back at Al. He was trying to brush it off, but she knew him. She knew his expressions like the back of her hand. Her eyes narrowed and she looked back.

"Why would you bet on a sick thing like that? First kill I understand but first to die?"

"Hey, someone always dies," another soldier said. "It's a fact of life. We might as well make a game out of it."

"No, you shouldn't," Petra said. "Death is never a damn game."

"Yeah, we know that, sweetheart," the goateed man said. "We know it's not pretty. We've all seen our friends end up in a titan's mouth. We've seen people bitten clean in half and had to keep riding in order to survive. But we can't get caught up in how horrifying it is. We've got to find a way to let off steam."

"Then leave my brother out of it," Petra snapped.

"Oh, he's your brother, huh?" the goateed man stood. "What about you, sweetheart? Which list do you think we're gonna put you on. You're small, so you're pretty bite sized for the titans."

"You can put me on whatever list you like," Petra said. "You can bet on me and I'll make sure to prove you wrong. But leave my brother's name out of your mouth."

"She was second in her regiment," a man commented. "Petra Ral. I'd put her on the first list somewhere."

Petra gritted her teeth together. These veterans weren't listening to her and she was getting increasingly angry. Al seemed to notice. He tried to grab her arm.

"Come on, Petra. We need to go," Al said. "For all we know, one of them will be the first to die."

It was that comment that told Petra how much their words had gotten to Al. Normally he would never say something so morbid. But he did and the soldiers took notice, standing all at once.

"You want to say that again, titan fodder?" the goateed man asked, reaching for Al's collar, murder in his eyes.

Petra's eyes flashed. She gripped his wrist, twisted it to the side, and punched the soldier right in the face. He went down, blinking in surprise.

"Hey," his friends stepped forward.

Al cursed under his breath. "Petra, we need to run."

But these soldiers were ramping up for a fight. Shit. Petra knew the punch was too far but she saw red when they tried to touch Al. She clenched her fists together, ready to swing again.

"What the hell is going on?"

The effect of the voice was immediate. All of the soldiers backed up in an instant, stiffening to attention. Petra was dazed by how quickly they had moved.

"Nothing Captain Levi. We apologize if we disturbed you."

Petra's eyes widened. Captain Levi. She looked to the side and saw the man himself standing a few yards away, arms crossed. He had dark hair and just as dark eyes that peered coldly at the soldiers. His expression could probably frighten most children and adults and he was...

 _Short,_ Petra thought, her eyebrow twitching. _Kayla was right. He really isn't much taller than me._

But when Levi's gaze turned on her, she still felt her heart stutter. "And what about you, soldier?"

 _Oh crap. Right. I punched a higher ranked soldier. I'm so screwed._

"She punched me, sir. She's crazy," the goateed man said in explanation.

Levi raised an eyebrow. "Is that true."

Petra's jaw stiffened and she fell into a salute. "Yes, sir. That is correct."

"And why would you do something like that?"

"Because sir," Petra said. "They were gambling on my brother's life. I admit it was a rash action, but I am not sorry."

Silence filled the street. Even soldiers who weren't involved had turned to watch the commotion. Al swallowed hard, saluting.

"I apologize for her, sir. And for me. I should have stopped her."

"Tch." Levi's eyes narrowed and he approached the sheet of paper, ripping it down. "If you're going to gamble on human lives, keep it to yourself. Not on the street where every damn person can hear you. You want the new recruits to be pissing themselves before they even see a titan?" He tossed the paper to the ground. Then he looked back at Petra. "You. Come with me."

Petra swallowed hard. Reprehensible as the betting game had been, she was the one who punched a man. Therefore, she would be the one to get punished. She knew better than to protest though. "Yes, sir."

She followed after the infamous Captain Levi, hoping she would survive the night. Some of the soldiers snickered behind her and she ignored them. Let them laugh. She would take her punishment with her head held high.

For a long while, he didn't say anything. He didn't give any hint to how angry he was at her actions, or if he even was. Honestly, his expression looked permanently pissed off. He was scary, she had to admit. But she supposed a person had to be scary when they killed so many titans.

"Soldier. What's your name?" Levi asked.

Petra jumped. "Ah, Petra Ral, sir. I'm a new recruit."

"I know," Levi said. "Only new recruits react like that to Reinhart's betting pool."

"Why?" Petra asked. "It's barbaric." Levi glanced back at her over his shoulder and she added a quick "Sir".

Levi exhaled. "This line of work is barbaric. You'll see much worse than that, Ral. When you've seen a person eaten for the first time, you won't really have the energy to get angry about something so small."

Petra frowned. "So. Do you bet as well?"

"Don't be stupid. I have better things to do with my time," Levi replied flatly.

They reached the door to an empty barracks. Petra coughed as dust filled her lungs. This place hadn't been used in a while.

"I want this place spotless before you get dinner tonight," Levi said. "That's your punishment."

Petra stared at him. "Ah, really? That's all?" A cleaning sentence didn't seem that harsh.

"Yes," Levi said. "Do you have a problem, soldier?"

"Ah, no." Petra saluted. "I will clean until there isn't a speck of dust left sir."

"Good," Levi said. "Then maybe next time you punch Reinhart, I'll let it slide." She stared at him. "Reinhart is an insufferable asshole. Sometimes he needs a punch."

Before she could think of how to reply, he closed the door, leaving her alone.

Petra stared at the door, trying to wrap her head around what had just happened.

 _So that's the infamous Captain Levi,_ she looked around the room and sighed. _Cleaning duty...how strange._

* * *

 ** _A/N: Hope you enjoyed the first meeting. Look forward to more interactions with them in the future! Review and let me know what you think!_**


End file.
